Question: Convert $\dfrac{137}{30}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $137 \div 30 = {4}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{120}{30}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{30}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{17}{30}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{120}{30}} + {\dfrac{17}{30}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{137}{30}$.